Des avantages? Quels avantages?
by kagura2409
Summary: Dédicace à Kero Vs Sac d'Os, qui m'ont inspirées cette histoire! Lucius reçoit une lettre de son chieur de rejeton et part voir Severus en courant! Mais qu'est ce que cette lettre peut bien contenir de si terrible? Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Fiction dédicacée à Kero et Sac d'Os qui m'ont inspirées cette histoire... Leur fiction "Adultère incestueux" (Lucius/Draco, évidemment) se termine par leurs commentaires hilarants:

"Moi, fantasmer à mort sur Jason Isaacs? Ja-mais! C'est Alan Rickman sinon rien"

Réponse de Kero: "Mais les deux ensemble enfin!"

Leur compte semble inactif depuis longtemps, mais ça me ferait plaisir qu'elles tombent sur ma fiction par hasard...^^

* * *

Lucius Malfoy était d'une excellente humeur aujourd'hui.

Il avait fait l'amour à sa femme toute la nuit, et elle était maintenant partie rendre visite à sa psycopathe de soeur, elle lui ficherait don la paix pour la journée. Son fils était à Hogwarts, il n'aurait donc pas non plus à le supporter. Il avait bouclé un important travail la veille, et pouvait donc se permettre de ne pas mettre les pieds au ministère aujourd'hui, et pour finir, il venait de houspiller son elfe de maison, qui ne lui apportait pas son café assez vite à son goût... De plus, la journée promettait d'être particulièrement ensoleillée, et Lucius se dit que, lors de jours comme celui la, il pouvait s'autoriser à penser que la vie était belle...

Il se plaça devant le fenêtre et regarda poindre au loin les taches qu'étaient les hiboux lui apportant le courrier du matin. Un pop sonore se fit entendre dans son dos, rapidement suivi d'un autre, signe que le fameux café était enfin arrivé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le superbe hiboux grand duc qui lui apporta une lettre verte à l'écriture vert sombre. Le hiboux tendit sa patte pour qu'il décroche la lettre et repartit.

C'est donc en buvant son deuxième café de la journée que Lucius se mit à parcourir distraitement le courrier du jour.

-Facture, facture, facture, Sorcière Hebdo, -quand Narcissa va-t-elle cesser de lire ces niaiseries?- Facture, facture, Chicaneur, Gazette, -est-il réellement utile que je m'informe autant? Après tout, si l'autre taré mégalo refait de siennes, je serais informé bien avant les journaux...

Lucius dégrafa le formulaire de désabonnement du "Chicaneur," le remplit rapidement et l'envoya, avant de reprendre son courrier.

-Ministère, qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent encore? Ils peuvent toujours courir, je suis en congé... Facture, ah, tiens, Draco...

Lucius aimait profondément son fils, mais il devait avouer que le fait qu'il soit loin de lui lui permettait de ne ps avoir à supporter ses jérémiades incessantes...

Il fut prit d'une légère appréhension. Draco n'écrivait presque jamais. Lorsqu'il le faisait, il s'agissait généralement de quelque chose d'important, voir grave, et dont il ne voulait pas, ou ne se sentait pas capable, de leur en parler en face...

Lucius continua à boire son café en décachetant la feuille verte. A mesure qu'il lisait ce qui y était écrit dans une encre toute aussi verte, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'horreur. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa dernière gorgée de café, et lacha sa tasse de porcelaine Wedgewood dorée à l'or fin qui se brisa sur le sol...

Prit dans l'urgence, il prit une poignée de poussière argentée dans un élégant vase en verre de murano, et la jeta dans le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Aussitôt, les flammes devinrent vert émeraude.

-Bureau de Severus Snape à Hogwarts, beugla-t-il avant de plonger la tête dans les flammes.

* * *

Une petite fic de 4 chapitres, ça te va lili?^^


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape était assis à son bureau, en train de corriger les copies de ces benêts de Gryffindor. Il râlait tout haut contre l'incompétence et la bêtise de ses élèves de troisième année. L'un d'entre eux, un certain Potter, écopa d'un beau zéro...

Severus était en train de se demander si quelque chose allait venir le sauver de cette corvée, lorsqu'il entendit justement son feu crépiter fortement, signe annonciateur d'un visiteur, suivi d'un appel déchirant:

-Severus!

Le dit Severus se retourna, se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir besoin de lui d'une façon aussi urgente. Il découvrit le visage paniqué de Lucius Malfoy, qui enchaina à toute vitesse.

-Je peux te parler? C'est important! Implora-t-il.

Pris d'un frisson, Severus demanda.

-Est-ce que ça concerne... Commença-t-il en posant une main sur son avant bras gauche avec une grimace.

Luicus l'interrompit.

-L'autre taré n'a rien à voir la dedans, même lui ne pourrait pas penser à un truc aussi tordu! Est-ce que je peux venir, s'il te plait, Severus?

Severus regarda son ami. Certes, il avait demandé à être distrait de sa tâche, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour cela qu'il avait envie d'entendre les déblatérations et les plaintes de Lucius Malfoy. Sur ce point la, il ne se demandait pas de qui tenait son fils...

-Nous sommes Mercredi, Lucius...

-Et alors, ça change quelque chose?

Severus considéra son tas de copies. Non, il n'avait décidément pas envie de s'y remettre.

-Non, nous sommes un jour férié, entre.

La tête de Lucius disparu, pour laisser place à Lucius tout entier.

-Lis! s'exclama le Lord Malfoy en mettant un papier vert froissé dans la main du maitre des potions.

Severus lit, et prit le même aair horrifié que Lucius quelques instants plus tôt.

-Mon Dieu, mais c'est horrible! Souffla-t-il.

-N'est-ce pas? Renchérit Lucius.

-Oui, comment peut-il être amoureux de Crabbe?


	3. Chapter 3

"Cher père, chère mère,

Je vous écris pour vous annoncer quelque chose qui ne vas sans doute pas vous plaire.

Avant toute chose, sachez que je me moque d'être répudié, déshérité, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Vous vous demandez sans doute ce que je peux avoir à vous annoncer et qui soit à ce point terrible: Eh bien voila, je suis amoureux de Vincent Crabbe...

Je sais, vous vous demandez probablement comment cela a pu arriver, disons simplement qu'il a pour moi une gentillesse et une douceur qui compensent sa faiblesse intellectuelle...

Au cas ou vous n'auriez pas saisi toutes les implications de ce que cela représente, je vous précise que vous pouvez vous asseoir sur mon mariage avec Pansy Parkinson: Je préfère lécher les pieds du seigneur des ténèbres et récurer ses latrines tous les matins en me levant que d'épouser cette truie...

J'espère sincèrement que je ne vous aurais pas trop choqués, et que Vincent et moi trouveront grâce vos yeux.

bien à vous,

Draco."

-Comment peut-il être amoureux de Crabbe? S'étrangla Lucius, comment peut-il être amoureux de Crabbe?

-Eh bien, oui, renchérit Severus, Draco est pourtant intelligent, comment a-t-il pu tomber amoureux de ce sac à viande au QI de veracrasse?

Le coeur de Lucius rata un battement.

-Mon fils aime les hommes, et tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est comment a-t-il pu tomber amoureux de Crabbe?

-Eh bien, je ne vois pas ce que cela pose comme problème que ce soit un homme... Que ce soit Crabbe, d'accord, mais...

-Mais enfin, c'est un HOMME! L'interrompit Lucius.

-Et alors? Retorqua le maitre des potions. Il y a de nombreux avantages à être avec un homme...

-Des avantages!? Quels avantages!?

Severus fit la moue.

-Eh bien, un homme sait comment un homme veut être embrassé, par exemple... Et il y a beaucoup de choses que l'on ne peut pas faire avec une femme... La stimulation de la prostate est...

-Non! l'interrompit Lucius d'un air horrifié.

Il s'éloigna autant qu'il le pouvait de son ami, et recula jusqu'à être plaqué sur le bureau.

-Non, Severus, tu es... Gay!?

Severus afficha un air blessé et ennuyé.

-Eh bien, dit-il, est-ce réellement si surpenant?

Lucius regarda son ami: ses cheveux gras qui n'avaient plus vu une bouteille de shampoing depuis des lustres, son teint pâle et cireux à cause du temps trop important passé dans les cachots, son nez crochu, ses robes éternellement noires qui le faisaient toujours ressembler à un corbeau... Lucius se rendit compte qu'en fait, il n'avait jamais imaginé son ami avec qui ou quoi que ce soit...

-Mais enfin, bégaya Lucius, mais... Mais... Mais... Mais OUI! s'exclama-t-il.

Severus eut un petit claquement de langue agacé.

-Tu m'ennuie Lucius, si je pense que Draco va rapidement trouver la conversation de Crabbe ennuyeuse, je te garantis que sexuellement, il y trouvera son compte...

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Souffla Lucius, en regardant son ami comme si il avait été enlevé et remplacé par les extraterrestres.

-Ah oui? Répondit Severus, excédé.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Lucius se retrouva plaqué contre le bureau, des lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, Severus allait l'aider.


	4. Chapter 4

Figé de stupeur, Lucius tenta de se dégager lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Severus s'introduire de force dans sa bouche et l'entraîner dans un baiser volé, mais malheureusement, ses gigotements ne firent qu'émoustiller un peu plus le maître des potions, dont Lucius put bientôt sentir l'excitation. Dès qu'il en prit conscience, il cessa aussitôt de bouger.

Il aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais Severus le maintenait fermement contre le bureau, en s'appuyant contre lui de tout le poids de son corps.

Finalement, Severus s'écarta légèrement de Lucius pour le laisser respirer. Déçu par l'arrêt des mouvements de son ami, il décida de pallier ce manque en se mouvant contre lui. Il eut bientôt le plaisir de sentir la respiration de son ami s'alourdir et son membre durcir contre sa cuisse...

-Severus... Laisse moi partir... Tenta Lucius, mais le maitre des potions ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Pas avant de t'avoir fait découvrir le plaisir qu'un homme peut donner à un autre, mon cher... Dit-il en posant sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son ami.

Désespéré de sentir son corps réagir, Lucius cria malgré lui en sentant la main s'activer, et gémit lorsqu'elle passa sous ses vêtements pour se poser directement sur son sexe dressé...

Mais Severus ne bougea plus. Il laissa simplement sa main la, enserrant légèrement le sexe du blond.

Blond qui finit par gémir et se tortiller d'inconfort, provoquant ainsi une friction contre la main de son ami, dont il fuyait avec application le regard...

Severus resserra sa prise pour empêcher son ami de bouger, le faisant étouffer un cri. Il se rapprocha de lui et murmura tout contre son oreille.

-Demande le moi.

A bout de forces, Lucius reccomença à se tortiller.

-Severus... Commença-t-il.

Le maitre des potions ressera sa main autour de son membre pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Touche moi, finit par couiner Lucius d'un air désespéré.

Alors Severus le caressa, faisant glisser sa main de haut en bas, variant les vitesses et les pressions, passant son pouce sur son gland déjà humide, faisant gémir Lucius par ses attouchements... Avant de s'arrêter brutalement.

Lucius gémit d'un air outré, avant de rouvrir ses yeux qu'il avait malgré lui fermés sous les assauts du plaisir... Pour découvrir son ami agenouillé devant lui, un air narquois sur le visage, pendant qu'il lui ouvrait son pantalon.

Lucius fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait absolument jamais fait de sa vie: il rougit.

Le sourire de Severus s'agrandit, et il passa sa langue sur le gland humide de son ami. Lucius poussa un cri, puis un gémissement de plaisir lorsque l'homme devant lui enterra son sexe au plus profond de sa gorge.

Severus le suça avec application, jouant de sa langue, mais pourtant, il avait d'autres choses en tête...

Il enserra la base du sexe de son ami de ses doigts, calquant le rythme de sa main sur celui de sa bouche, laissant la salive couler sur ses doigts pour les humidifier.

Lucius n'était déjà plus que gémissements sous la langue de Severus. Pourtant, Narcissa lui avait déjà fait des fellations, mais aucune ne pouvait égaler celle la... Il poussa un cri lorsqu'il sentit un doigt indiscret s'introduire en lui. La sensation était inconfortable, presque douloureuse, mais le doigt bougeait déjà et toucha ce point si spécial, ce point dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence et qui le fit se cambrer contre le bureau. Ce point que Severus stimula tant que Lucius ne s'aperçut même pas de l'arrivée d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième doigt...

Ce qu'il sentit, c'est la sensation de vide lorsque les doigts s'en allèrent. Brusquement, Severus le fit basculer sur le bureau, jambes écartées, envoyant valser au sol les copies qu'il était en train de corriger, ses plumes et son encrier qui se brisa sur le sol.

Lucius cria lorsque Severus commença à s'introduire en lui, et se crispa sous la douleur.

-Détends-toi, murmura Severus à son oreille d'une voix rauque.

Lucius, au bord des larmes, prit une grande inspiration et essaya de se relaxer. Cela sembla être assez pour Severus, qui s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde. Lucius cria de douleur, et Severus, sans attendre, se retira et s'enfonça de nouveau. Mais cette fois, ce fut un gémissement de pur plaisir qui passa les lèvres de Lucius. Severus avait à nouveau touché ce point magique...

Il le martela encore et encore, se retirant et se renfonçant de plus en plus vite, menant son ami aux portes de la luxure, mais après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Lucius ne tint plus, et jouit dans un hurlement de plaisir, se cambrant sur le bureau du maitre des potions... Maitre qui se sentit partir en sentant les muscles de son ami se contracter autour de lui pendant sa jouissance. Il jouit à son tour dans un grondement rauque, avant de s'affaler sur le torse de son ami, essouflé.

-Alors... Convaincu? Finit-il par demander, haletant.

-Je crois que oui, bafouilla Lucius.

Le maitre des potions ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Dommage... Et Lucius rougit pour la seconde fois de sa vie...

Severus finit par se retirer. Il se releva et nettoya leurs vêtements d'un sort. Lucius se rhabilla prestement, peu désireux de se faire surprendre dans cette situation, surtout par un Slytherin... Il serait la risée de tous ses camarades mangemorts, qu'il croisaient relativement souvent au ministère...

Lucius remercia son ami de l'avoir... Eclairé sur le sujet, et lui demanda de ne surtout pas en parler à son fils. Le maitre des potions répondit en ricanant qu'il serait ravi de le revoir si jamais il avait encore des questions. Lucius rougit une troisième fois et s'en maudit intérieurement, avant de repartir comme il était venu, soit par la cheminée.

Dès son retour chez lui, Narcissa n'étant heureusement pas rentrée, il prit une douche et écrivit une lettre à son fils, lui disant que, si son attirance pour Crabbe restait et resterait à jamais un mystère, il comprenait ce qui pouvait lui sembler attirant dans ce genre de relation. Crabbe était après tout un parti tout aussi bon que Pansy Parkinson, (même si il ne désespérait pas qu'il finisse par en choisir un meilleur, physiquement et intellectuellement parlant, Blaise Zabini, par exemple...) et qu'il allait s'occuper de sa mère...

* * *

Voila, c'est fini^^ alors, verdict?


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

J'avais dit que je posterais les messages comme celui-ci dans mes "défis", mais je pense que c'est trop important pour être ignoré, donc tant pis si vous recevez quinze fois le même message, au moins, vous serez prévenues et pourrez en parler...

Un petit message pour vous prévenir de quelque chose d'important : Au moins une personne que je connais, sans doute pas mal d'autres que je ne connais pas, on été plagiées par un malhonnête qui se permet en plus de REVENDRE leurs histoires sur google book, amazon, , etc...

Emerys08 est loin d'être la seule personne à avoir été plagiée, et nous vous invitons toutes les deux à vérifier. Je vais pour ma part, y aller tout de suite.

Le pseudo de cette personne est Jason Matthieu, ou Jason Maskerade. Il semble se concentrer sur les histoires à contenu érotique, qu'il pioche parfaitement au hasard sur le web. Vous pourrez trouver plus d'informations sur le site suivant:

article/monde-edition/des-auteurs-de-fanfiction-se-plaignent-de-l-attitude-des-plateformes-de-vente/59045

Comme vous le constaterez en lisant cet article cet ordure n'éprouve absolument aucun remords et se considère même comme "l'auteur érotique n°1 en Europe", rien que ça...

Un pseudo pouvant facilement être changé, TOUS les auteurs doivent faire preuve de prudence. J'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais. Cela ne devrait jamais arriver à qui que ce soit. Il est révoltant et dégoûtant qu'une personne sans imagination en arrive à voler le travail des autres pour satisfaire un maigre rêve de gloire…

Cet être abject se sert de l'énorme faille d'internet: en effet, aucun écrit n'y est protégé, à part ceux soumis à des droits d'auteurs papier, ce qui n'est certainement pas sur ! Ce qui signifie que lorsqu'un véritable auteur signale un plagia par cet homme, par exemple, sur google, sa demande est examinée et CLASSEE SANS SUITE, puisque les droits sur FF sont libres !

Au risque de tomber dans un cliché politique stupide, soyons tous vigilants, car c'est l'affaire de tous et ce sont nos travaux qui son menacés. Unissons-nous par tous les moyens et faisons front commun, car c'est probablement le seul moyen de faire cesser ce problème !


End file.
